parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rotor Walrus
He played Merry Brandybuck in The Mobius Lord Of The Rings Trivia *By mistake, Rotor was named Boomer in the earliest issues of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. It was corrected in issue #6, as well as reprints for these early stories. However, in the letters page, when a fan asked the deal with Rotor's old name, it was explained that "Boomer" was actually a nickname the character had in his childhood; some stories depicting the Freedom Fighters in their childhood even have him addressed as Boomer. Ironically, this error later provided the basis for a Silver plotline, in which he found Rotor listed as Boomer in a record of the early Freedom Fighters and came to the conclusion that they were separate entities entirely. A further nod to this is that Anti-Rotor's true name is Boomer to distinguish himself from regular Rotor. **In the period where the timeline was reset due to Dr. Eggman's "Operation: Clean Sweep", he is again referred to as "Boomer Walrus". *In the book Robotnik's Revenge, Rotor is mistakenly referred to as a sea lion. *In Sonic the Hedgehog #148, Rotor reacts to Fiona Fox discovering a gun stating "The Freedom Fighters never use guns. Never have, never will.". However, this is a contradiction of his use of the "Party-Hearty Quadra Sonic Rock 'N' Roller" gun which he created. Sonic the Hedgehog #215 fixed this plothole by saying back in the olden days he used home-made guns, and it wasn't until he'd accidentally injured fellow Mobians, such as Larry Lynx, that he vowed never to use guns again. This was further elaborated In the Sonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Sonic Comic Encyclopedia by stating he would contradict himself as a result. *In Sonic: Evolution of a Hero, it is stated that Rotor helped in educating Tails to genius level intellect. *Former writer Ken Penders revealed Oct. 30, 2009 on his message board that he considered Rotor to be homosexual, stating "I thought it was fairly obvious Rotor was gay, and begun laying the groundwork for that storyline during the Light Mobius segments. I even showed his life partner without saying as such and planted clues between the lines.".http://www.kenpenders.com/wwwboard/messages/80083.html This suggests that Cobar was Rotor's "life partner" in Mobius: X Years Later, which was confirmed on his message board.http://kenpenders.com/wwwboard/messages/80105.html Because of the fear of backlash over the relationship, SEGA ordered Ken to keep the relationship low-key, only providing subtle hints in the series as to their relationship.http://kenpenders.com/wwwboard/messages/80040.html **According to Ian Flynn, this is considered non-canon; on his blog, he admits that he could have continued the reveal had more been done with it on Ken's end, but with the lack of evidence in-comic leading to the reveal, he considers the whole deal "Irrelevant". *When wearing his battle suit during combat, he has a striking resemblance to the Bad-Box-Art Mega Man from Street Fighter X Tekken. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Walruses Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mobians Category:2013 Introductions Category:Vinnytovar